


Evil Dragon Of Doom

by DaniMeows



Series: ML Christmas ficlets [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Advent Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Protective Plagg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: Plagg eyed Emma's new toy with suspicion.





	Evil Dragon Of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> An actual drabble of 100 words. It's been awhile since I've managed that! Written for advent drabbles on dreamwidth, for the prompt inflatable dragon.

Plagg eyed the toy with suspicion. He didn’t like it. It was wearing a santa hat and had big round eyes that were clearly evil. Whoever bought this for his youngest kitten was clearly trying to harm his family.

Why were Tikki, Adrien, and Marinette okay with such a vile thing next to Emma? 

His tail twitched in agitation as he watched.

Emma woke up looked at the toy and screamed.

‘Good instincts! That’s why Emma’s my favorite,’ Plagg thought as he destroyed the toy before curling up on the crying toddlers shoulder and purring as loud as he could.


End file.
